Pajęczak
Pajęczak'' (ang. Arachnet)'' - to śluzak typu Ziemia przypominający pająka. Tak jak w przypadku pająków, Pajęczaki wytwarzają włókna sieci. W przypadku śluzaków proces ten jest o wiele szybszy i służy w walce. Występowanie Pajęczaki żyją w zbudowanych z sieci gniazdach, zawieszonych na wysokich ścianach skalnych. Wygląd Pajęczak to fioletowy śluzak. Brzuch ma w kolorze limonkowym. Na głowie posiada cztery czarne punkty przypominające oczy. Z tyłu ma cztery włoski. Po transformacji przypomina pająka, który ma sześć kończyn. Na głowie ma fioletową kitkę. Na dole i na plecach posiada czarne włoski i ma na czole cztery oczy. Mega Morf W protoformie wygląda niemal identycznie. Ma jednak brzuch koloru zbliżonego bardziej do błękitu. Na głowie zamaist czterech czarnych oczek ma trzy białe i świecące, ustawione pionowo. Umiejętności *W protoformie strzela z gardła siecią, z której może budować przedmioty typu kokon czy spadochron. *'Grabnet:' przyczepia się do dowolnego obiektu/powierzchni, wystrzeliwuje sieć, łapie śluzostrzelca i ciągnie go ku sobie lub łapie kogoś w kończyny, strzela siecią w obiekt/powierzchnię i ciągnie złapany cel do obiektu/powierzchni. *'Flashnet:' snuje sieć przypominającą pocisk, która unieruchamia przeciwnika. *'Cocoono:' za pomocą sieci, owija przeciwnika w kokon uniemożliwiający jakiekolwiek działania. *'Arachnorok:' strzela kulą, która wybija przeciwnika na sporą odległość, a następnie lepkie włókna splątują go. *'Webwall:' tworzy na sporej przestrzeni sieć, która uniemożliwia przejście, albo hamuje upadki z dużych wysokości. *'Threadstinger:' strzela jadem, który paralizuje ofiarę. *Ciągnie za sobą pajęczynę, która służy jako szeroki most - trampolina. *Odbija śluzaka przeciwnika za pomocą sieci. *Uderza w przeciwnika i wznieca rozbłysk białego światła. Gdy ono opadnie, przeciwnik jest już związany. Ciekawostki *Pajęczak Eli'a nazywa się Krawiec (ang. Spinner). *Na oficjalnej stronie pisze że Pajęczak Trixie nazywa się''' Krawiec', tak jak Pajęczak Eli'a, co prawdopodobnie jest błędem. *Po transformacji tak naprawdę nie jest pająkiem tylko owadem, ponieważ pająki mają osiem odnóży. *Pajęczak potrafi tworzyć oprócz zwykłej, lepkiej sieci również nie przylepiającą się sieć (zależnie od potrzeby, lepka jest po to, aby uwięzić przeciwnika, a ta druga służy np. jako trampolina). *Gdy spada, może zrobić ze swojej pajęczyny spadochron. *Jest połączeniem owada i pajęczaka gdyż pająki mają 8 odnóży, a Pajęczaki mają 6 nóg tak jak u owadów *Dayna Poor posiada prawie cały arsenał złożony z Pajęczaków. *Mieszka we własnej sieci tak, jak pająk. *Ma na plecach czarne, malutkie kolce. *Jego ghulem jest Blachnet. *Jego pajęczyna w protoformie jest w stanie udźwignąć 5 śluzaków (odc. "Droga do Domu") oraz nawet człowieka (odc. "Lightwell"). *W protoformie podczas strzelania siecią beka. *Zawsze przed przejściem transformacji ma otwarte usta. *Po transformacjii jego czułki zamieniają się w kitkę. *Po transformacjii ze wszystkich śluzaków ma najwięcej odnóży. *Pajęczak jest jednym z najsłabszych śluzaków pod względem siły, lecz może niektóre śluzaki (lub ghule, np. Hop Jacka) odbić swoją siecią. *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem dwóch osób: Dayny Poor i Trixie (Obok Polero i Tormato). *Pajęczak po transformacji potrafi utrzymać na swojej pajęczynie nawet Trolle takie jak Kord Zane. *Każdy członek Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Pajęczaku. *Jest jedynym niepospolitym śluzakiem którego posiadają wszyscy członkowie Gangu Shane'a. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Pajęczaka stworzona przez Quentina która strzela zieloną pajęczyną rażącą prądem. *Potrafi pokonać jednym ciosem 2 Grimmstony, co dowodzi jego skuteczności w walce. *Pronto nazwał go Pajęczym Śluzakiem. *Arachnet, Bubbaleone, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. *Kształtem protoformy przypomina Fandango. *Mimo iż jest niepospolitym śluzakiem ma go więcej Śluzostrzelców niż pospolitego Phosphoro czy Polero. *W odcinku "Dreszczyk gry" wśród śluzaków był czerwony Pajęczak. *W odcinku "Robośluzaki" w stadzie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina widoczny był niebieski Pajęczak. *Krawiec w odcinku Lightwell uratował Eli'a przed upatkiem do kwasu. *Krawiec prawie zwymiotował przez zapach wnętrzności robaka. *Angielska nazwa tego śluzaka prawdopodobnie pochodzi od łacinskiego 'arachno''' co oznacza pająk. *Zamrażacz potrafi lodem zamrozić pajęczynę, w wyniku czego stanie się ona krucha i po prostu rozpadnie się. *W odcinku TechnoŚluzaki pojawił się niebieski Pajęczak. *W filmie "Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond" pojawia się Krawiec w Mega Morfie. *W odcinku Śluzogała nazwano go Pajęczarz co jest aluzją do serialu Ben10. *W odcinku świat pod naszymi stopami cz.2 Eli wygrał go na zawodach a, podczas pościgu za Hoverbug'iem Eli zabrał dzikiego osobnika z sieci. Slugterra mistakes.png|Niebieski Arachnet z tyłu 270528_549695031713326_2065634714_n.png|Arachnet z siecią 640px-LlhRt.jpg|Arachnet przy transformacji Pająk.jpg|Arachnet z siecią SpinnerdodomuXD.png|Arachnet wskakujący do wnyki sludki.JPG|Arachnet w norce arachnet.JPG Ramer w sieci.JPG|Rammstone uwięziony przez pajęczynę Arachneta Burpy i reszta.jpg|Krawiec, Burpy, Jouls, Mrozik i Banger Dayna w Blakk Industries.JPG|Dayna z Arachnetem na ramieniu Medykblond.jpg|Śluzaki zrzucone na Quetin'a Slug passage way to homes.png|Krawiec i jego przyjaciele w tunelu powietrznym Zamrażacz,Arachnet,Szybkolot.JPG|Krawiec, Mrozik i Sztuczek Śpiochy.JPG|Arachnet i Burpy leżą Arachnet Korda.JPG|Arachnet we wnyce Arachnety.JPG|Arachnety Dayny Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Arachnet i reszta Krawiec.JPG Ghule złapane przez Arachnety.JPG|Arachnety schwytały ghule Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Arachnety wśród stadka śluzaków Skałowiec atakuje Arachneta.JPG|Skałowiec atakuje Arachneta Śluzaki vs Ghule.JPG Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka.JPG|Arachnet odbija Hop Jacka Arachnet pobity przez Ramera.JPG|Ramer atakujący Arachneta Zasmucony Medyk Bile`go.JPG|Medyk i Arachnet Arachnet tworzy sieć.JPG|Arachnet tworzący sieć Krawiec jedzie na Mroziku.JPG|Krawiec jedzie na Mroziku Arachnet odbija Enigmo.JPG|Arachnet odbija Enigmo Arachnet na pajęczynie.JPG|Arachnet na pajęczynie Arachnet, Żelek, Skałowiec.JPG|Arachnet z wystawionym językiem Grupka śluzaków.JPG Arachi.JPG|Arachnet Tormato Deiny Poor.JPG|Arachnety w blasterze Arachnet Willa Shane.JPG|Arachnet Willa Shane Pokonany Krawiec.JPG|Arachnet pokonany przez robośluzaka Arachnet na okularach.JPG KrawiecTram..JPG Krawiec robi sieć.JPG Arachnet transformuje.JPG 249200_552893198060176_1514047161_n.jpg|Arachnet w pasie Korda 3 śluzaki po wyszczale.JPG|Arachnet , Armashelt i Aquabeek Śluzaki.JPG Krawiec,Bubba Aura.png|Aura Krawca i Mydłka Grupa Śluzaków.JPG|Arachnet i reszta Arachnet.png|Arachnet i jego sieć Arachnit.png|Burpy i Arachnet Arachnet sieć.png|Arachnet tworzy sieć Krawiec sieć.png|Krawiec łapie śluzaki Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png|Krawiec i Burpy Krawiec ciagnie się.png|Skaczący arachnet i Burpy Pełne usta.png|Arachnet z pełną buzią Arachnet Danny.png|Arachent Dayny Śluzogoniec i Krawiec.png|Arachnet i Pies Śluzogończy krawiec u burpy.png|Krawiec i Burpy Śluzaki na ręcę Eli'a.png|Arachnet i Zamrażacz na dłoni Eli Arachnet i zamrażacz.png|Arachnet i Zamrażacz Arachit atakuje.png|Arachnet atakuje Śluzaki Unika.JPG|Dawne śluzaki Unika Smutny Jouls.png|Arachnet w klatce Gang na sieci Arachneta.png|Gang w sieci Arachneta Arachnet w blasterze Trixie.png|Arachent w blasterze Trixie Pokonane śluzaki.png|Pokonane sluzaki Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Krawiec atak.png|Krawiec atakuje Krawiec od innej strony.png|Krawiec z innej strony Arachnet tworzy sieć.png|Arachnet tworzy sieć Arachnet w kuszy Stalkera.JPG|Arachnet w kuszy Stalkera Arachnet z języczkiem.JPG|Archnet z wystawionym językiem retrospekcja- Trixie i Arachi.JPG|Arachnet w blasterze Dayna i Arachnety w kuszy.JPG|Arachnety Dayny w kuszy Arachnet Trixie.png|Arachnet Trixie arachi i owoce.png|Arachnet i owoce 4śluzaki.jpg Image-6755 51552695.jpg|Śluzaki Eli Arachnet przy posągu.png|Arachnet przy posągu Dayna i Max.png|Dayna i jej Arachnet Krawiec.png|Krawiec Eli Arachent na Daynie.png|Dayna i jej Arachnet Arachnet Dayny Poor.png|Arachnet Dayny Arachnet na ścianie.png|Arachnet na ścianie Bye.png|Dayna i Arachnet Maxik.png|Arachnet Dayny Wystraszony Max.png|Wystraszony Arachnet Wystrzelony Max.png|Wystrzelony Arachnet Dayna z Arachnetami w blasterze.png|Arachnety i Skałowiec w arsenale Dayny Arachnet.png|Arachnet atakuje Dayna i Arachnet Max.png|Arachnet na ramieniu Dayny Dayna z Maxem.png Ghule w sieci.png|Grimmstone'y w sieci Arachneta Flopper z tyłu.JPG Aura Mydłka i Krawca.JPG|Aura Mydłka i Krawca Arachnet i reszta transformują.JPG Trzy śluzaki Pronto.JPG|Śluzaki Pronto Pies warczy na Arachneta.JPG|Zaskoczony przez Sluzogoncza Arachnet Zszokowany Pies.JPG|Arachnet, a przed nim Śluzogoniec Arachnet w Slug it out.JPG|Arachnet w Slug it Out Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Cala masa.JPG Wystraszony Arachnet Dayny.JPG Dtyre.png Arachnety w Jaskini Czasu.JPG Krawiec po transformacji.JPG Krawiec w blasterze.JPG Arachnet, Aqua Beek i Hop Jack.JPG|Z lewej Arachnet z pajęczyną.JPG Arachnet Trixie.JPG Arachnet pokazuje języczek.JPG Bubbaleone i Arachnet.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Arach.PNG Arachnit leci.png Krawiec przed atakiem.JPG Na jagodach w lesie.JPG arachnet i nacho.png Krawiec i Joules.JPG Krawiec na skale.JPG Wesołe śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a3.JPG Śluzaki na ręce Triksie.JPG Przerażone śluzaki.JPG Uwięzione śluzaki 2.JPG Śluzaki Elia we wnykach.JPG Kryształek i Arachnet.JPG Arahnet.png Żelek ,arachnet , armashelt i mrozik.png Dayna and Blakk Blaster.png Rozłoszczony Pajęczak Trixie.JPG Wesoły Pajęczak.JPG Pajęczak i Jnfernus.JPG Lewitujące skały do Lightwell.JPG|Krawiec, Banger i Mrozik 123252352315.JPG Ubrudzone śluzaki.JPG Krawiec i Banger.JPG Krawiec, Joules, Banger.JPG Smutne śluzaki.JPG Smutne śluzaki2.JPG Wystraszone śluzaki.JPG Pajęczak je popcorn.JPG Pajęczak leci.JPG Pajęczak w Magmowych pieczarach.JPG 3 slug.JPG 3 śluzaki.JPG Prowadące śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki nad chorym Berpy`m.JPG Zły Krawiec.JPG Pajęczak na ekranie.JPG Wystraszony Pajęczak.JPG Śpiące śluzaki.JPG Osłabione śluzaki.JPG Zdziwione śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki na ekranie.JPG 3 śluzaki2.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|W stadzie Śluzaki w klatkach.jpg Uwięzione śluzaki w klatce.JPG Krawiec2.JPG Krawiec we wnyce.JPG Mrozik we wnyce.JPG Mrozik i Krawiec.JPG Blakk uderza arachneta.JPG Rozczarowane i zasmucone śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Krawiec i Rookie.JPG Zły Krawiec2.JPG Krawiec na lodowej zjerzdżalni.JPG Krawiec 2.JPG Rozłoszczony Krawiec i Mrozik.JPG Rozłoszczone.JPG Mrozik2.JPG Wesoły Mrozik i Krawiec.JPG Krawiec i Mrozik koło wnyki.JPG Slugterra zabawka.jpg|zabawki krawiec+pałkarz Krawiec w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Pajęczak w Mega Morfie.JPG|Krawiec mega-morph 212px-'Mega Morph' 'Chiller' & 'Joules' & 'Spinner'.PNG Pajęcza....JPG Pajęczak się zmienia.JPG Krawczyk.JPG Pajęczak 2.JPG Krawiec i z tyłu bliźniak.JPG Głowa Krawca z przodu.JPG Pajęczak leci2.JPG Krawiec patrzy w dół.JPG Pająk2.JPG Zaskoczony Krawiec.JPG Krawiec je kurczaka.JPG Krawiec na linie.JPG Krawiec lunatykuje.JPG Krawiec z pajęczyną.JPG Kra....JPG Krawiec z zamkniętymi oczami.JPG Śpioszek2.JPG Śpiący Krawiec w blasterze.JPG Pajęczak po zmianie.JPG pajęczak pluje.PNG Pajęczak tworzy pajęczyne.JPG Pajęczak Trixie.JPG Krawi....JPG Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Grendel Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Pieczara Odsiadek Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mega Morfy